


Safe at Home

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: On a nice, relaxing walk, Hansol and Dahyun notice an injured cat on the side of the road. They do everything they can to help it heal and find it a nice home, and things might just work out even better than they expect.





	Safe at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).

Hansol had been walking along the sidewalk, hand in hand with his wife. Under the sunny, cloudless sky, he had thought that nothing could bring his down. But when Dahyun froze in her tracks and threw her hand over her mouth, Hansol immediately knew that something wasn’t right.

“Hansol,” she whispered, pointing a shaky hand at something in the street.

He followed her finger to find a black and red lump on the side of the road. On closer inspection, the black turned out to be the fur of a cat, and the red was…

“Oh no,” he said, squeezing Dahyun’s hand tighter as they rushed over to the poor animal. They stood above it, staring at the way one of its front legs was bent in a direction that it shouldn’t have been able to bend.

“Is it…?” Dahyun asked, trailing off before she could finish the question.

Biting his lip, Hansol knelt beside the cat. He waited for a few seconds, desperate to see any sign of movement. Finally, the cat’s chest rose and fell.

“It’s alive,” Hansol said as he stood back up.

Dahyun wrapped her arms around him. “Thank goodness,” she said, releasing him from the hug. “We have to help.”

“Of course,” Hansol said. Luckily, they were only a block away from their apartment complex. “I’ll go get the car and some blankets—you stay here and make sure no other cars run into the poor thing.” Hansol stayed in place long enough to see Dahyun nod, then he took off running. They were going to get that cat to a vet as soon as possible.

* * *

Hansol awoke to Dahyun nudging his shoulder. He lifted his head and blinked, trying to remember where he was. When he took in the sight of the vet’s office, he sat up straight and focused on the young woman in the lab coat who was standing in front of them.

_The cat is fine_, she assured them. The operation had gone smoothly—or, at least, as smoothly as an amputation operation could go. The cat—which they now knew was a girl—would need some time to adjust to living with three legs, but she would return to a healthy state soon enough.

Hansol and Dahyun were relieved, but their work wasn’t done—they still needed to find out where her home was. She didn’t have a collar, and knocking on the doors of the houses along the street where they had found her didn’t lead them to an owner either. After two weeks of hanging up posters around the neighborhood, they still didn’t have any luck.

On Friday night after they had arrived home from work, Dahyun knelt down and smiled as she pet the little girl. Then her smile switched to a frown. “I can’t believe no one’s called about her. Who wouldn’t want such a sweet little thing?”

Hansol hummed in agreement as he headed to the kitchen to pour her a bowl of the cat food they had bought after visiting the vet that first time. “Maybe she didn’t have an owner?”

“Now that’s even worse! I don’t want to think about her being on her own all this time,” Dahyun said as she joined him in the kitchen. “What are we supposed to do? We can’t put her back on the streets—and if we give her to a shelter, who knows how long she’ll be stuck there without a family.”

Dahyun had a point—none of those options sounded right. Hansol looked over into the living room, where the cat was rolling around next to the bed they had bought for her, playing with one of the toys Dahyun had handmade for her. “…Maybe we could give her a home here?” He asked.

Eyes wide, Dahyun stared at him in silence for a few seconds. “For real? Do you think we can handle it?”

“We’ve been handling it just fine for the past two weeks. And I think it would be much more difficult to give her up,” Hansol said. “But we’ll only do this if we both want to do this…Do you want to do this?”

Dahyun was quiet, and Hansol was worried that she might say no. But her mouth gradually spread into a smile and she rushed forward to throw her arms around him. “Yes. Yes, I want to do this.”

Hansol laughed in joy before giving his wife a huge kiss. Keeping an arm around her waist, he led her to the living room to watch the cat—no, _their_ cat. “If we’re going to make this official, we should probably give her a name.”

“I guess we should,” Dahyun agreed. “Any ideas?”

As Hansol thought, the cat—already used to having three legs—jumped up on their windowsill next to their flowerpots. “What about ‘Lily?’” he asked.

“Lily,” Dahyun repeated. “I like that.” She walked toward the window and picked her up. “I think you’ll be happy here, Lily,” she said, kissing Lily’s head.

Hansol smiled at his two favorite girls. “I don’t think Lily’s the only one who’s going to be happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a lovely friend who's been really loving this ship recently <3


End file.
